


Just another day

by Sandentwins



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since time doesn't behave the same way in the Matrice, days may seem long. But Kanzer has many ways to spend his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another day

Kanzer has always been an average boy. Despite the fact that his ascendancy could only be qualified with synonyms of "chaotic" and "impossible", his daily life in the Matrice was that of an average human teenager.  
Being free of constraints that normally would have been forced onto him, such as school or society mannerism, he could do anything he pleased inside the universe he has created all by himself, when he was still a faint conscience struggling to keep its independence.  
There were days, such as the current one, when he chose to rest under the sun and meditate. But those were rare. Most of his time, Kanzer was working, creating, achieving.  
He had planted dozens of young trees around the lake, creating a shadowy shelter for the animals living around and providing them food. He had turned a small piece of grass near the Factory into farmland, where he was growing wheat, carrots and cabbages, for both personal consumption and experimentation. If the weather decided to be cloudy and rainy, he would stay home and experiment with his mutant animals, or brew potions by playing with all the different components the Factory had to offer.  
But for now, he was simply sitting on the lobster-shaped rock, legs crossed, thinking about many things as he was reading a book picked from the library: "Philosophy and Thoughts", or Carmine's lessons from Philosophy class.  
He was thinking about what a person was supposed to be, about the relation between society and individual, about how one's consciousness would be formed upon interaction with others. His own being might still be a work in progress, but it was the product of pure, ancient magic, combined with a transgender teen dad's love and a Mary Sue non-binary-parent's innocence. Chaotic indeed. 

"Interesting.", Kanzer concluded, closing the book and making it vanish through his magical pocket, where from it reappeared onto the shelf. 

His mind being delighted with all the philosophy matters, now he would need to exercise his body to keep up the balance. Standing up, stretching his weary legs, he took off his black jacket, doing some steps on the lobster's shell. The water of the lake beneath him looked lukewarm, heated by the sun and bubbled up by the waterfall. Taking his shoes off, he perched himself onto the stoney antenna of the crustacean. Flexing his knees and stretching his arms out, Kanzer dived into the sunny pond.  
The contact of the water on his skin, as always, made a feeling of fear arise in him. The Nyala were afraid of water, afraid of what gave life to them, and Kanzer was half-Nyalon. But his human half had no reason to fear it. Swimming a large crawl near the water bed, he let his tricolor hair swirl around in the current created by the fall. Picking up a barnacle shell on the sand, he swam back up, taking a deep breath of air. The wind on his cheeks made him shiver, as he put the shell on the lobster's diorite claw. He loved to swim.  
This time, he emptied his lungs halfway before diving again, so he could reach new depths. The Matrice, seen from under the water, was still a peaceful land, created from both matter and mind. Flipping his feet as if they were merman fins, Kanzer tried to swim faster while using less energy, concentrating his bodily fonctions on heat production and movement. His mind slowed down as he kept swimming towards yet uncharted depths, as he focused on the sole functions of keeping his heart-and-a-half beating and his legs moving.  
He did not feel the need for oxygen in a long time, and when he ran a hand over his neck, he felt a series of slits that started to open and close in a regular motion. He tried to breath in the water, and it burnt through his lungs, but he managed to gather the oxygen he needed from it. A slight water current blew from his neck, through his fingers. No more doubt: his gills were developing.  
Kanzer smiled of satisfaction as he swam upwards again, this time jumping out of the water as he ascended. Landing on the sandy bench on all fours, he shook his body like a dog to clean himself dry. 

"What a dive.", he commented happily. 

As he sat down, legs in the water, he checked his reflection on the pond's surface. He'd have to cut his golden brown hair soon or later, even if he kind of liked having it mid-neck long. Brushing the orange and blue strands out of his eyes, he admired how his body was slowly shaping itself through exercise and food consumption, and how it had changed from the original drawing Carmine had made of him. Equally chubby and muscular, with strong limbs and healthy amounts of fat, Kanzer really liked himself as he was. He was rather short, but it was a perfect fit-everywhere size. He looked childish, but he had thoroughly completed the process of puberty. He had no more or less physical strength than intelligence.  
He was average, and he loved it. 

"It is fun, to be alive."

Unlike Carmine, he hadn't any imaginary friends, for he didn't feel the need of one. Many times, Carmine and Starlight Blade would fuse together, and Kanzer would then be called. And when he was acting as their fusion, their Desmos, he would always have their voices inside his head, guiding him and talking to him, and he loved it. He had never directly met his parents and only knew their voices and memories, which he would read when in Desmos form. He never truly had any family besides them. For long Kanzer had thought about creating himself some siblings, but for now, he enjoyed the solitude of the Matrice. A world created for him to rest whenever he wasn't acting as a fusion.  
As he walked back to the tree, his clothes on his shoulder, the sun began her descent, spreading bright colors across the sky. Kanzer sat at the picnic table before his tree, watching these colors grow in beauty and brightness, until they faded away, only leaving a black sky with a remain of purple. As the moon light up the sky, white and grey appeared in the luminous clouds, and Kanzer giggled. Even the weather was acknowledging the fact that he didn't need any mate.  
Descending the stairway to the Factory, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket in the buanderie, he went into the Laboratory to do a quick check-up. Carmine and Starlight had gone to sleep, so there wouldn't be anything of their daily lives to watch. Shrugging, Kanzer fed his mutant creatures with care and love, covering each of the glass cages with tiny embroidered blankets. Shutting off the main computer, turning the lights off, he headed straight to bed.  
Maybe tomorrow would bring another good day in the life of Kanzer Sanden. And he would love it.

**Author's Note:**

> The sky at the end turns black, grey, white and purple: the colors of the Asexual pride flag. That is canon too.


End file.
